Something of Value
by NITESIDE -TAYLAH - TYLER
Summary: Iggy finds the girl of his dreams after using Fred Weasley's signature move and isn't about to let her go. Short and quick but cute. Romance, smut, lemons. For LoverOfOli. Iggy/OC.
1. Prologue

Okay guys so while you are probably all pissed that I haven't finished WTD I'd like you all to know that it is finished, I just have to type it up and that is a complete bitch to do so instead I have created this story. Mainly because I was bored and mainly because my insanely good friend LoverofOli was pestering me to write a good Iggy/OC story and well here it is. Short, sweet, M rated, lemony and er romantic. I'll let you decide on the romantic bit.

Disclaimer: The title is a song by Yellowcard, so I guess I'm keeping up with my theme of writing stories based on songs. Some chap titles will be by Yellowcard and while Iggy and the others belong to JP, I own Oribé so NAH! –pokes out tongue-

Iggy: sweet I get to have a sex scene.  
>Me: ahhh yeah so?<br>Iggy: no reason, I just like the idea.  
>Me: I'm sure you do.<br>Iggy: plus you've never written a sex scene for Fang.  
>Me: eh, CFB.<p>

_Niteside&Iggy_

Something of Value

Prologue: Only One

Iggy sat in class and sighed wishing for the last four months to hurry up and get here so he could get out of this hell hole. It had been two years since the Flock had found out that Angel and Fang were spies for the others side and had kicked them out. Two years since they destroyed the place that created them. Thus causing the fall of Itex, and among them the two who had become traitors to the Flock. Two years since Max had obtained an ability that had healed his eye site. And in those two years the remaining Flock had bought a house and enrolled in school and now he and Max were in their final year and it seemed to drag on.

Iggy and Max sat in the very back of the classroom, completely ignoring the slide show that Mr. Ricketts was setting up and were instead slumped down in their seats staring at the wall while they pictured being outside and up in the air. Leaving all their worries and troubles far, far below. Well that, and wondering how the hell they had managed to make it into the extension English class.

Just as Mr. Ricketts finished setting up and had turned to start speaking a knock at the door echoed throughout the room, disrupting him, causing him to frown. His entire face becoming one large plain of wrinkles as he moved his large body across the floor opening the door letting the person who had interrupted his class in. A creamy white skinned, 5'5" ginger haired beauty with a body that all the girls wants and all the guys wanted to be in walked through the door, smiling apologetically at the teacher.

"Sorry, sir, I got lost on my way here. It's my first day. I'm Oribé Tayorven."

Iggy swallowed thickly at the sound of her voice washing over him. It was soft, gravelly and husky all at once and it matched her perfectly. And it was then that he made it his mission to get the amazing specimen that was Oribé Tayorven.

"If you even think about letting some other guy take her," Max whispered softly to him, "I will kick your arse."

Iggy turned and smiled at her. "Not a chance in hell sis."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JP owns The Flock, J.K Rowling owns Fred Weasley and _I _own Oribé so they can go suck on it.

Something of Value

Chapter 1: Do The 'Fred Weasley'

True to his word Iggy didn't let some random guy snag Oribé, instead halfway through class while Mr. Ricketts' back was turned he scrunched up a piece of paper into a ball and threw it at her to get her attention. When she turned to look at him he pointed at her then mimed having dinner before pointing to himself.

'Have dinner with you?' she mouthed to him before smiling and nodded at him. 'Sure' she mouthed before turning back to face the front once again. Grinning, Iggy sat back in his chair feeling insanely triumphant. He turned to Max and took in her amused expression with his now clear green-blue eyes.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" she asked softly.

"Couldn't help myself do what?" he whispered back.

"Pull a 'Fred Weasley' when you asked her to have dinner." Max replied with a smirk.

"What can I say? It was a genius move he used and come on, he wouldn't mind. Hell, with me standing with him and George we looked like identical triplets."

Max rolled her eyes and smiled knowing it was the truth. When they'd gone back to England they'd met the Weasleys and to say that the resemblance was uncanny is an understatement. The only difference was that the twins were twenty two while he was eighteen.

Max sat on the couch beside Gazzy both with a controller in their hands as they played a random kick boxing game on the x-box. So far they were tied though it wasn't looking too pretty for Gazzy. Nudge sat on the couch that faced the front door watching the TV cheering on Max while she talked to them and listened to them trash talk each other.

Max had just had her avatar execute a round house kick to Gazzy's monster of a man when the front door opened revealing Iggy and Oribé.

"Hey guys," Iggy called out to his assembled family.

"Hey," they chorused back as if it were rehearsed. Max and Gazzy never once looking away from the screen.

Just as Iggy was about to say something Max and Gazzy started to press the buttons on the controller faster while Gazzy started repeating "No!" over and over until Max gave a victorious shout as Gazzy's avatar fell to the ground dead. She jumped up to her feet and fist pumped the air. "I win again!"

With that said Max turned and smiled at the two who were still standing at the door. "What are you doing creeping in doorways? Get in. Make yourself comfortable." She said as she walked around the couch and into the kitchen thanks to the open floor plan.

"Why?" Iggy asked. "Where are you going?" he watched as Max grabbed her keys and wallet off the bench, stuffing them into her black skinny jeans pocket before checking her reflection.

"I have an extremely hot date tonight and he should be here any second." Max said smiling excitedly as she fixed her collar bone length layered dirty blond hair just as there was a knock at the door. "That's him!" she cried as she made her way over to the door.

"Do I know him? Do I have to give the brother talk?"

"No, Iggy, you don't have to give him the talk and yes, you do know him." Max said as she opened the door revealing none other than Fred Weasley. "Don't wait up guys!" Max called over her shoulder as she left.

"Why do I get the feeling I've missed something here?" Oribé asked.

"Don't worry," Gazzy called from the couch, "with her we always get the feeling that we've missed something. It's just one of those things that you get used to."

Oribé nodded with a considerate expression on her face. "Fair enough."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JP owns The Flock, I own Oribé.

Okay so just so you know you don't need to read this chapter if you don't want to. It's pretty much just the lemons scene I promised LoverOfOli when I said I'd write this for her. So if you don't like lemons then you can skip to the next chap.

Nite.

Something of Value

Chapter 2: Lemony Lemons

SIX MONTHS LATER...

Oribé sat against the trunk of the large oak tree in Iggy's backyard with him laying down beside her, his head resting in her lap as she ran her long fingers through his baby soft red hair while she listened to sounds around them. Finally free of the soul sucking prison known to most as High School thanks to a little thing called graduation, both Iggy and his lovely girlfriend Oribé could do whatever they liked, whenever they liked. Without the pretence of having to go to school – not that that really stopped them anyway, they'd just skip for the day if they wanted to.

"Oribé?" Iggy asked his eyes still closed. After spending the majority of his life without having eye site he wasn't used to having once again. Even after nearly three years he still found himself surprised.

"Yeah, babe?" Oribé asked knowing she didn't have to speak very loud for him to hear her. Hell, she could have just mouthed the words and he probably would've heard it.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Ah...Tuesday?"

Iggy smiled and opened his eyes to gaze up at her striking green eyes and beautiful face that was half hidden by shadows and her fringe that had flopped into her eyes. "Be that as it may, love, that's not what I meant."

"Oh." Oribé frowned and thought about what the significance of the day was before it dawned on her. "Our six month anniversary?" Iggy nodded smiling up at her. "And what did you have planned for today then, mister?" she asked.

"Well," Iggy began with a wry grin, "I planned on carrying you up the stairs over my shoulder caveman style and having my very, very wicked way with you."

"Yes, but what if I didn't want that?"

"I'd still do it."

"That's called rape, Iggy."

"Not if you like, Oribé."

Oribé snorted and rolled her eyes. "I must say, that idea of yours is beginning to grow on me."

"Excellent."

Before she could even blink Iggy was on his feet throwing her over his shoulder and moving quickly across the yard and into the house, glad that his family had known the significance of the day and left for the beach. Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that they didn't want to hear them but either way.

"Iggy! Put me down!" Oribé cried in between her laughter.

Already up the stairs and in his room he grinned. "Certainly, dear," he called before putting her down on the mattress and swooping down on top of her pressing his lips against hers in a ferocious kiss that sent electric shocks all the way down to her toes and their teeth gnashed, lips bruised and tongues twisted battling for dominance.

Reaching up she buried her hands in his hair using it to pull him closer, lying back as she did so never once breaking their kiss. Soon clothes were discarded, thrown blindly over their shoulders and across the room under the pretence of needing skin to skin contact. Iggy pulled back and stared down at the beautiful woman lying beneath him in nothing but her black lace bra and matching panties. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he lowered himself down to her once again. His lips brushing over her jaw, down her neck to her collar bone while his hands slipped behind her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it over his shoulder to join their other clothes.

His lips trailed from where they'd been sucking at her neck down to the valley between her breasts before he took one of the ample orbs in his mouth and began to nip and suck at her nipple until it was hard before doing the same to the other; listening to the different sounds she was making to know what she liked.

Satisfied when both nipples were erect Iggy began kissing down between the valley of her breasts to her stomach towards her panty line, kissing the sensitive skin he found there, smiling when he heard her moan. His eyes snapping up to see hers closed, pleasure written all over her face as she bit her bottom lip. His hands ran down her stomach, down over the tops of her thighs to cup the back of her knees, spreading her legs wider for easier access and smirking when he found her dripping with need. Leaning in he blew over the top of the black material earning him a pleasured sound.

"Iggy, hurry the fuck up and stop teasing," Oribé's voice was husky with lust and breathless.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied reaching up and tugging off the material that was blocking his view of the promise land and threw the underwear over his shoulder to accompany her bra before gazing down at her amazing slim body before lowering his head back down to trail kisses down from her belly button and over her inner thighs to the little buddle of nerves in the centre of her body and sucked lightly on the bud.

Nipping and licking at it before with one hand he reached up and inserted one finger into her slit and then a second and a third, pumping them in time with his sucking until he felt her velvety walls tighten around his fingers causing him to increase his speed smirking when he heard her cry out his name as her first orgasm hit, coming on his hand. Pulling out his fingers he licked the juices off before moving back up her body, kissing as he went until he reached her lips.

"Iggy, you are wearing to much clothes," Oribé said as she reached down and tugged off his boxers, freeing his hardened member from its entrapment and wrapping her fingers around his long, thick length causing him to groan into her neck where he'd been kissing while he kicked off his boxers.

"Are you ready?" he asked while he moved over her, her hand still stroking him.

"Oh yeah," she said removing her hand.

"Good," was all he said before positioning himself at her entrance before plunging in all the way into her velvety heat, both moaning at the sensation.

Oribé wrapped her legs around Iggy's hips as he started thrusting, meeting each of his with one of her own, her hands grabbing his shoulders to keep herself steady as they went. All the while kissing each other fiercely, tongues battling once again for dominance.

Soon enough Oribé felt a tightening in her lower belly and tightened her legs around his waist, urging him to go deeper. "I'm so close, Igs. Go harder."

Complying with her, he plunged in and out quickly, sweat glistening over his body as he went. Feeling her walls twitch around him, he reached in between them and rubbed her clit, bringing her over the edge with a cry as she clenched down almost possessively around his dick. The sensation bringing to over the edge with a cry of his own, her body milking him of everything he was worth. Afterwards they lay side by side holding each other. Oribé smiled, her head on his chest. "I love you, Ignatius Ride."

"I love you too, Oribé Tayorven," he whispered before rolling her onto her back and smiling. " I do believe I said I'd have my wicked way with you."

"I do believe you did," Oribé replied smiling.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm ready again."


	4. Chapter 3

Props to the people who get the lyrical quotes I put in Iggy's speech. Tell me in your reviews if you know the songs and I'll tell you if you're right.

Disclaimer: JP owns The Flock, I own Oribé.

Something of Value

Chapter 3: One Year, Six Months

It was getting dark but the young couple couldn't of cared less as they were quite content walking through the trees of the forest which surrounded a medium sized two story house that appeared to be run down and under renovation. Which, of course, it was. The house was cosy and welcoming with a wood fire in every room sans kitchen and the bathrooms and had (now) creamy coloured walls that were cover in family photos and drawings that friends had done. The perfect home for the couple in the woods.

Iggy walked around with Oribé tucked against his side, holding his hand with a content smile on her lips. Every now and then Iggy's wing would brush against her, the warmth she felt radiating from it giving her no need for a coat. She remembered the day he told her of his family's secret. He had been so scared that she'd turn the other way and run off that he was playing with his hands – something he only did when he was nervous, but she had surprised him by reaching out and stroking one of his wings and telling him that he already knew.

"_What do you mean 'I already know'? How the hell did you find out?" Iggy asked her, watching her with a curious expression on his face. _

_Chewing on her bottom lip, on the stud of one of her new snake bites she replied almost nervously, "I was there." At his incredulous look she continued. "Well not _there, _there, but I was in Itex. I was one of those experiments that you guys freed in New York. I was there because they were seeing if they could slow down the aging process of a person while graphing their DNA with something they called Nymphtonks Serum. It means I can change my hair and my eyes to whatever colour I want."_

_Looking at her, Iggy swallowed slowly. "Can I see?" he asked gently and when her hair changed to various shades of pink and her eyes bright blue everything was back to normal._

Iggy lead Oribé through the trees, leaves crunching and twigs buckling under their feet as they made their way back to the old house the long way round. As they walked along the wide and deep river that fed off a river not far from their home, Iggy pulled Oribé to a stop as he looked up to the sky.

"You know there was once a time when I felt as if I hat anchors tied to my feet and I'd look up at the sky, where there was nothing there to see, yelling for someone to take them off and then you came and I swear that whoever was listening when I called out sent you. Ever since I met you, the chains have been loosening and loosening. I love you, Oribé and you answer me just one question I swear these anchors will drop off."

Oribé looked up at him with inquisitive eyes. He tilted his head down and smiled when he saw her face shone as the blue light from the full moon washed over her, making her seem more beautiful then ever.

"What is it, Iggy? What's your question?"

Swallowing then to get rid of the thick feeling in his throat he glanced at her nervously. "Will you marry me?"

Oribé smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Yes."


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own The Flock, JP Does. I own Oribé.

Something of Value

Epilogue: Something Of Value

THREE YEARS LATER...

Iggy stood leaning against his elbows on the front porch railings watching as his wife and son played happily with Fred, Max and their twins George and Arthur. Of course as the children were only three years old, Alex his son being the oldest by a month, they only ran around. Playing a sort of altered game of tag as Alex's little brown and white wings flapped around every so often, enjoying the free feeling of being able to keep them out when at home.

He tried to think about how his life and just couldn't comprehend or wrap his mind around the fact that not only had he found the love of his life but that she'd given him the one thing he had wanted most in the world. Happiness. Plain and simple. She made him happy and for that Iggy would never be more grateful.

They were only twenty-two he and Oribé and yet they were in love, married and had an amazing little boy who simply adored his father. Of course, the same could be said for Max and Fred who had married only a short while after them. They were all young and in love and he knew nothing would change that.

"Daddy! Come play!" Alex's young and happy voice broke the trance that Iggy had slipped into and brought him back down to earth. Smiling, Iggy braced his hands on the railing and jumped over it before running over and scooping his son off the ground causing Alex to burst out laughing as he threw him into the air and caught him again.

Oribé walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Iggy whispered back.

Alex looked up at his parents, a large toothy grin stretched across his face revealing the gap from where he'd lost one of his front teeth. "I love you both, mummy and daddy." Reaching up he pressed his mouth to Iggy's cheek in a three year old's interpretation of a kiss before doing the same to Oribé, causing Iggy to laugh. Completely glad that he'd found _something of value._

_Finite._


End file.
